marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Masters (Earth-616)
| Abilities = The Taskmaster is an Olympic level athlete and is among the most formidable armed or unarmed combatants in the Marvel Universe. Besides his photographic reflexes it has been revealed that he also posses a photographic memory. While not having any superhuman physical, mental, or energy manipulative abilities, the Taskmaster is able to routinely battle superhumanly powered foes with an impressive degree of success. Fighting Styles Studied Characters: Taskmaster learned personal styles of these individuals from watching videos or from combat: Ant Man, Batroc, Black Widow, Boomerang, Bushwacker, Blacklash, Black Knight, Black Panther, Captain America, Genis-Vell, Conquest, Daredevil, Deadpool, Elektra, Falcon, Fatale, Firestar, Hawkeye, Huntress , Iron Fist, Justice, Libra, Machete, Oddball, Puma, Punisher, Razorfist, Shockwave, Silverclaw, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man, Shatterhead, Swordsman, Tigra, Tumbler, US Agent, Warbird, Wolverine and Zaran. | Strength = The Taskmaster possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. The Taskmaster is strong enough to lift at least twice his bodyweight, meaning he is able to lift at least 440 lbs. | Weaknesses = * The Taskmaster is not capable of duplicate a physical feat if the effort to do so requires superhuman effort. For instance, while he can view an opponent lifting a car, he can't because his body can't duplicate the superhuman strength required to do so. * He also can't duplicate any energy manipulating or projecting capabilities for the same reasons. * His abilities are also limited in that they do not grant him an innate understanding of underlying disciplines. For example, as a child, he nearly drowned after imitating a dive because while he was able to mimic the dive, he did not know how to swim. * Taskmaster is unable to copy the moves of Alex Hayden for unknown reasons. | Equipment = Taskmaster often keeps DVDs and tapes of individuals he wishes to mimic. He has at times been shown using a wrist device stolen from SHIELD which creates weapons out of pure energy which apparently have substance even after he lets go of them, at least for a short time. | Transportation = Customized Quinjet, van. | Weapons = Taskmaster uses a number of weapons, often determined by whose abilities he is using. - Known weapons include: Energy Shield, Energy Claws (like Wolverine), Energy Webbing (like Spiderman), Katana, Bow & Arrows(sometimes using "trick" arrows like Hawkeye), Sword, Broadsword, Pair of .45s, Rope, steel round shield (used in the manner of Captain America), Moon Shaped Shurukin (Like Moon Knight) and a multi-purpose Billy Club (in the same sense of Daredevil) He has also been shown sticking to walls suggesting that he has special gloves and perhaps boots which can approximate Spider-man's wall crawling ability. Although he may at any time have any of the above weapons on his person (and it should be noted that he usually does carry at least some portion of these weapons), there are 3 items that he is shown to almost always carrey on his person. A sword (usually a broadsword, but occassionaly a Katana) A round Sheild which approximates the design of Captain America's modern round sheild (generaly depicted as being pretty tough, but no where near as resiliant as Captain America's almost industructable sheild) And a handgun. An exception to him carrying these three primary weapons was during his miniseries in 2002, when he was first shown to have his S.H.E.I.L.D energy weapon device...which created various weapons from pure energy. None the less even then he would still cary one or more guns (it can be assumed that a gun was too complex mechanicaly for the device to create), and sometimes a sword (usually a Katana in this series) Why he did not simply create an energy sword instead of using a real one is not revealed...perhaps there are some advantages of a real sword, compared to the kind he could undoubtedly create with his device, or else he prefered to have at least one real weapon not made by the device, to free up his other hand to use the device for something else (for instance using the real sword in one hand and an energy sheild in the other). This is of course assuming the device could only create one weapon at a time, which seems a reasonable assumption considering how it was used. | Notes = *The Taskmaster's character was considerably revised in a 2002 UDON-created miniseries. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * TaskmasterSite.Com }} Category:Archery Category:Fencing Category:Frightful Four members Category:Hypercognitive Category:Martial Arts Category:Shield Fighting Category:Shooting Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging